


Grasping The Link

by deerstalker



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker/pseuds/deerstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants and needs to share himself with Sherlock. Mind sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping The Link

Sherlock grasped the metal railing behind him, The Doctor was pushing him more than usual; the heat in the TARDIS was almost unbearable.

"You obviously didn't manage to fix the disturbance in the suppressed wires under the-"

The Doctor's hair brushed past his neck and he growled; oh, The Doctor was demanding his full attention. Sex was arbitrary to Sherlock, although The Doctor brought up a true sense of respect from inside him; a respect which he could only manifest as a desire, a desire to honestly be close to the time lord. When said out loud his reasoning for love may seem cold but respect was one of the deepest emotions that Sherlock could have for another living creature.

"Let me in Sherlock" The Doctor whispered into his ear, the material of his suit rubbing against Sherlock's opening shirt; The Doctor has been busy whilst he'd been thinking.

The Doctor's hands were cold on his body, so very cold. The metal railing began to hurt his lower back but these were not serious distractions; all he could focus on was the meaning behind The Doctor's question, the longing in the permission he asked.

"Alright Doctor" the words fell off his tongue, and he felt a moment of great fear and freedom.

Sherlock closed his eyes and The Doctor placed his own forehead upon the detective's, the next words came to Sherlock, not in speech.

"Thankyou"

The freedom of falling hit him first, the emotion of flying through a weightless atmosphere; The Doctor was inside his mind.

"Let me show you" the words flowed through a timeless thought, The Doctor was so very close. "Don't block me, don't be afraid Sherlock"

Sherlock blocked him; he could not stop himself, a subconscious defence. Sherlock's mind was his ultimate weapon, the only true thing he held; the idea of losing it to another shook him to his core.

A song suddenly began, a song of opera and strings; and Sherlock could feel a sudden rush of warmth, out through his mouth a groan of pleasure escaped.

"There is more then you'll see in your lifetime Sherlock" the Doctor was holding the key to a door

"Let me show you the knowledge of the universe"

Hesitation left him, and suddenly he was free.

The taste began in his mouth, the taste of colours and songs. Scents which he could not grasp the understanding of ran through his mind. The Doctor took him on a journey through time, planets swirled around him; their gravitational pull connected to him.

"Doctor, thankyou"

The thought brought him another moan; the Time Lord's pleasure was engulfed in his own.

"Your mind brings me alive Sherlock"

The knowledge was almost unbearable, smells, sounds, images he could almost not comprehend; Sherlock was in pure joy.

"I can feel it"

he was flying fast now, through an endless plain.

"Time and space"

The Doctor was suddenly kissing his neck, was it reality? He couldn't be sure, but they were together, together somewhere in time, somewhere in the doctor's memory.

The sky was orange, red grass hitting his knees; the wind warm and pleasant. The dirt was soft, and the doctor was holding him, their bodies intertwined and sweaty.

"Where are we doctor?"

"My home"

"Share it with me"

Sounds began in depths of his mind; languages, dead languages, ancient languages; every dialect from the past to the present. As though the TARDIS's database within his own mind, every sound spoken by another living creature.

"Oh, Doctor!"

The knowledge was overbearing yet so very stunning, so very beautiful; so very pure.

"You can take it Sherlock"

Sherlock could feel a build-up according

"You can take it because, your mind is as powerful as mine"

"Doctor"

"Thank you Sherlock."

The emotion rushed through his veins, his nerves pushed to their limit. Each muscle tensed and released within an instant. Their orgasm ran through each other their minds.

It was cold, and the metal of the floor was on his stomach. The Doctor was rubbing Sherlock's forehead slowly.

"Don't open your eyes" he said softly "You're still too weak to bear sight."


End file.
